Harry Potter and The Marvel Universe
by Vigilante14
Summary: Harry's new life in earth 616. New Friends and Enemies. Read to find out how our green eyed sorcerer changes the marvel universe for better.


**CHAPTER 1: A NEW LIFE**

 **The Realm of Death**

The Boy Who lived, The Greatest Wizard of his generation, The Chosen One, The Man Who Conquered, The Sorcerer Supreme etc. etc. are the many titles which can describe the one and only Harry James Potter.

Life has never been easy for the said guy. You see when Harry was born there was a prophecy made about him which made stated him the only one capable of vanquishing the 'dark lord'. His parents died protecting him from the said lord when he was one year old. His only god father was falsely imprisoned for the crime he didn't commit, leading him to live with his relatives who treated him as a servant for first eleven years of his life.

After his eleventh birthday his life was changed for better. He found out that he was a wizard and his life took a U turn.

He was reintroduced to the wizarding world. The Gringotts wizarding bank, which was run by goblins, took the job of reintroducing him to the wizarding word much to the ire of Hagrid.

The next seven years were spent learning about the wizarding world and accepting the gifts. He made many friends and enemies down the road. Some enemies did become friends in later part of life but that story if for another day.

The second wizarding war took a toll on everyone and after it was over Harry decided to enjoy his life fully. He married his childhood friend Hermione Granger who although initially had a crush on his best friend Ronald Weasely came to realize that she loved him as a brother. He went on to have two kids with her.

Despite being the one who defeated Voldemort, Harry knew that if he had went one on one with the dark one without destroying his horcruxes he would have easily get his ass kicked. So he decided to learn anything he could and well let's say that he was not the boy who lived for nothing. Going through his parents, Dumbledore's, Snape's and various other journals he got from the after the war due to their death. Harry was easily at the level where he could do wandless magic with such precision that he could rival Dumbledore.

His family was also responsible for the various changes in the wizarding world. Wizard now knew how the mundane world functioned. Blood Supremacy was almost forgotten. Electrical appliances could now be used. Thus to sum it up Harry and his family were the most famous people in whole wizarding world.

At the moment when he was waiting for Death in her realm his mind was at the conversation he had with Hermione at her death bed. She told him to live his life from now on happily and find love if he can. She also told him that one day they will meet again but he must not let her death change him.

"Hello, Harry"

"Death"

The two of them stared at each other and in that moment he realised how much power the entity standing before him possesses.

"So tell me death are you here to take away those hallows?" asked Harry because this was the thing which was bugging him the most. See during the second war Harry was able to reunite the three hallows, making him death's master but he hasn't met Death until now.

"Well to be frank your arrival was prophesised long ago. It was merely a scheme until the time was right for you to unite the three keys." Said Death

She stepped back and conjured a white board.

"The Cloak of Invisibility" she said in a dull voice as she showed him his cloak.

Next a familiar stone appeared in his view

"The Resurrection Stone"

Finally the stone disappeared and a wand appeared

"The Wand of Eternity"

"And here I thought it was the elder wand" Harry said in a dull tone

"Don't correct me on the things which I named Harry" She said as she put them together "You were the one who found and combined them"

With that Harry was struck with a bolt of lightning but it didn't hurt him. He saw that the three hallows floated towards him and the he felt them combining with his magical core.

For a person on the outside it would seem that only a moment pass but for Harry it was eternity. When he came out of the power dome which was formed during the process he was surprised to see that his body was now emitting an aura which was peaceful yet intimidating. He now practically looked like a Greek god with muscles and what not

"So what the fuck did happened?" he asked

Death not being bothered by his swearing replied "The Deathly Hallows and their origin story which you once read, is the closest any mortal will get to the real truth"

Showcasing the incident "The eldest fool bragged in the bar about the strongest wand he got from fooling me and as a result he was killed in his sleep and his wand stolen, the middle nincompoop wanted his fiancé's soul from the afterlife, he got a mere shadow of her which ultimately persuaded to join her, only the youngest brother who was quite smart remained out of sight but in the end he joined me peacefully."

She smiled which really bothered Harry

"In the end all through the years as the story spread countless wizards tried to get them especially the wand and got killed"

"So you mean to say they are cursed" said Harry and wondered about his upcoming fate

Death knowing his line of thought smile reassuringly and said "I would be a fool to leave these things unprotected Harry. The wand was most heavily cursed among the three with the cloak the least. Only the true user can access their full capabilities and now since you are connected to them I don't think you will ever need a wand"

She waved her hand and Harry was teleported in a quite comfortable room.

"Now let's talk about what you have become. See Harry by combining these artefacts you didn't became my master. Always remember that only Death can master itself. You have become my herald or in the words of mortals the Herald of Death."

"Well I am thrilled" Harry said in a dead pan voice

"Yes I am certain you are" she said.

"Your duty will be to protect the universe, specially the Earth where I will send you after you finish training yourself in your new powers"

With that she produced a small tablet surprising him greatly

"What didn't thought we knew about the so called technology" she said seeing his shocked face

Harry shaking himself looked at the tablet to know his new powers apart from magic

 _Immortality: You won't age or die due to high regeneration but if your body is destroyed you won't regenerate._

 _Phoenix force: Your connection to the legendary animal is well known to you. Usually phoenix force host become mad due to its massive power but due to your previous connection you will be able to contro it although you only have one fourth of the total force._

 _Chronokinesis and Gravikinesis: You will be able to control space- time and gravity to a certain extent, they are your strongest powers but it will also consume a lot of your energy. Use with extreme precaution_

 _Reality warping: As the name suggest you will be able to warp reality to a great extent but be careful because your actions will have severe consequences for example removing hunger in one place can cause drought in other, moreover it will take a lot of your power._

 _Elemental Manipulation: Your natural alignment is marked towards lightning alongside fire and thus you will be able to use all of its form. Water and wind will come in second place and you can control it to a great extent but a pure master of it will be able to best you. Earth will be your weakest try not to use earth manipulation as you will get very little success._

 _Energy Manipulation: You will be able to manipulate different forms of energy and use it in offense and defence but the limit depends on you only._

 _Storing energy: Your body will be connected to n number of stars in your universe and will derive energy from it. Remember though your storage amount will increase gradually and a time will come when you will have enough energy in your body to prevent two universes from colliding by releasing it all at once and thus killing you. depleting yourself in a battle will result in loosing unconsciousness or some cases death._

 _Other Capabilities: You will have superhuman speed, strength, agility, sound, hearing, intellect, durability, stamina and reflexes. You also have the power to fly at high speed._

 _Telepathy and Telekinesis: You posses a very strong mind. If used to full capabilities you can almost rip the planet apart. Telepathy is something you are quite common with in the form of 'ligimens'. In short you can project your thoughts, converse with someone using your mind, rip his mind of etc. You can also create psi attack on a very large scale_

 _Ability to read body language: Allow him to find if the person is foe or ally or to know his moves in a fight._

 _Multilingual: You will be able to understand any language whether dead or alive or alien_

 _P.S Remember very strong dark magic or weapons that can break your durability can hurt you._

"Well I didn't think you are going to make me a God" Harry said as he tried to contain his shock. He now was able to feel his connection with the stars even though he was in a separate reality. His hearing has improved as well as his sight; needless to say Death has taken his glasses and threw them somewhere.

"Dangerous forces exists Harry, should I remain in the mortal plane I will become attached to it which will disturb the balance and then you know what will happen"

"Armageddon"

"Yes. Trust me when I say this that I never liked forcing people to do my bidding unlike certain pagan gods, but sometimes it has to be done. I know that on a personal scale you hate me for all that has happen and for that I am sorry." Death said with some sadness in her voice

"It's okay, so tell me, when I will depart?" he asked

"Soon" Death said as she began looking at Harry in an eerie way and the next thing he knew was darkness claiming him.

* * *

 **So Harry's story begin in next chapter.**

 **LIKE! FAVOURITE! REVIEW**


End file.
